


The Nightsoilman's barrel

by Sexsuna



Series: The Nightsoilman [1]
Category: Jrock, Megaromania, Metis Gretel, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal, Bestiality, Coprophagia, Gay Sex, Japanese Band (Freeform), M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Scat, Visual Kei, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sui takes his barrel Mizari for a court-mandated trip to empty the latrines of a dilapidated settlement on the outskirts of the Union of Tokyo Metropolitan Settlements, the government of the scattered towns that reside in the ruins of Tokyo after the Great War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightsoilman's barrel

Through the garden of an old house they passed, the Master with his utility on a leash. The wind blew from the bay and carried with it the smell of the rotting bodies that there lay dissolving slowly in the water’s edge; he had seen it once, that vast breakwater of putrefying corpses out in the draining bay, filling as it were with the silt of ruined forgotten epochs. The sun was setting, as the mission they were on was not fit to be seen by polite society. It must happen in the dark, where abominations that could otherwise disturb the appetite of the well-dressed elites who dined on their roof-terraces in the shadow of metallic-grey satellite dishes that received recycled television programming could not be seen. None of the sub-folk would ever watch those dull re-runs.

Sui stopped, brushed some of his long red hair out of his face, and brought from his red leather backpack a little map. They stood at the edge of a river, next to the concrete skeleton of a collapsed bridge; a ruin that in turn had since been bridged by improvised construction; planks, wooden pillars presumably salvaged from somewhere else, strings of rope, rusty old rebars, which reached across difficult parts of the ruins. In one place, concrete had been hacked away, fragment by fragment, until a tunnel had been cleared through it. It was one of the bridge supporting pillars, the only one of them that was still standing. The rest lay tilted over, and, with the water gushing over parts of it, the remnants of the former roadbed proper. Further down, in the water, where sickly reeds grew in the shallows, protruded the remnants of a half-dozen autos, some with gaping holes of rust through which grew some strange aquatic plant. Corpse flowers, Sui thought; sure looked a lot like those.

Corpse flowers were, contrary to their name, not actual flowers, but the big red cabbage-like growths of a certain fungus that was so named for its tendency to grow where dead bodies had been buried – but it grew in other areas, too. Its large red cabbage growths would develop what looked like bulging white boils, which eventually ruptured and dispersed the spores; and the remains of these burst growths looked deceptively like your normal flower. They were harmless to live humans, but unpleasant and ill-regarded for their association with death and decay.

Sui seemed to be on the right path. He put the map back in his backpack. It was one a backpack of the sort that children attending nursery and early school years often carried about; indeed, it was from the ruins of a preparatory school that he had salvaged it. Lodged between a collapsed plaster wall (which had contained the blackboard, which no one had seen fit to steal) and a row of broken-up old metal lockers (empty), he had found it. There was nothing but an old notebook in it, with rows for aligning the writing. He had kept it and carried it with him since, for it was very handy. He tugged at the leash. Mizari was sensing something he desired, his nose inhaling and exhaling rapidly, but now was not the time for playing. It was time for his assigned duties; soon, at least.

  
“I’m hungry,” Mizari said bluntly. His eyes were covered by a black shiny blindfold fastened resolutely to his head and the thick metal collar he wore around his neck – to which also the leash which Sui held was secured.

  
“You’ll get to eat soon,” Sui replied. “We just have to wait for the sun to set.”

  
“But – I want to eat now!” he demanded crossly. He was like a petulant child in situations like this. Sui supposed that he could not help himself: it was how he was made, after all. He wondered how far off the sunset really was. An hour? Two? The clouds cleared for a second just then, revealing the muting afternoon glow and the needle-pricks on the heavens through which little weak light shone; the first stars he had seen in months.

“To think those arseholes in Ginza sent us out here,” Sui said, talking mostly to himself. Mizari was crawling around smelling some flower nearby. Maybe it was a spent corpse flower. They were known for their musty odour that reminded strongly of human waste, which attracted flies and things to the area around where the spores had been dispersed. Spores would then travel on the flies off on a journey to wherever. “This is Wild Country,” Sui continued, “although I don’t know why they call it that. It’s far quieter our here than in the Inner Settlements. But that ruling was absurd. Making us do community service, emptying public cesspits... just for that little incident. Indecent sexual acts, hah!” He flipped the stars off. A cloud covered them soon thereafter, as if to fulfil his wish.

Three weeks ago he had been sentenced to one year of community service in the central court of the Union of Tokyo Metropolitan Settlements in Ginza, for that pesky little incident that certain philistines had found oh-so-offensive that it required legal sanctions. He had been taking Mizari for an afternoon walk in a settlement near the ruins of the old Ikebukuro station (where he was visiting to purchase certain illicit foods; the place was, much as it had been before the Great Disaster, a den of crime and vice, drugs and violence), and in a little park Mizari had stopped to go down on all fours to sniff for something he found curious. A dog had entered through a gate left open, and it proceeded to lick Mizari’s bum carelessly, before it abruptly mounted him and began to hump. Mizari had moaned, and Sui had found himself with a throbbing erection, and seeing the dog’s tail waggling and exposing that anus, he proceeded to stick his rather sizable member in that craving hole.

The dog had not been pleased, but it was locked in by the knot to Mizari’s arse, so Sui had an enjoyable time working up to an ejaculation inside it. It was a rather large dog, a brown street mutt, so he had assumed it was hurting no one (except maybe the dog, but that thing surely suffered more from its poor stray animal diet than the arse-fucking!), until suddenly he had been grabbed from behind by two gorilla like men in the black uniform that appropriately was worn by men of the law. Behind them stood an older woman with an appalled look upon her face. She was, he understood, the owner of the dog. She looked nauseated as Sui’s cock was swiftly pulled out of the dog-butt, some mucus and wet pasty dog shit stuck to its tip. Sui had been forced to stand up. The dog yelped, and was able to get free, and ran to his master over at the gate. Mizari then turned, smelled the aroma of the faeces on the cock, and began to suck. Sui tried to protest, but there was no point; one of the policemen grabbed Mizari too and pulled him away from the soiled flesh-lance. One of them asked if the thing was his property, and he replied that, yes, it was. They took him off to the police station.

A date was set for court proceedings. Five months of community service was initially the sentence to be given considering the offense. However, two police investigators came by for a brief interview at Sui’s home, a small dingy flat too close to the bay (smelled of rotting flesh whenever the wind fell right, or rather, wrong), and although they were not legally allowed to do any search, one of them was thirsty and without asking first opened Sui’s fridge and found there human meat.

The sentence was extended. One year’s community service. Human meat consumption was frowned upon in the inner communities. Up in the mountains, out of the pathetic reach of the officious bureaucracy of the Union of Tokyo Metropolitan Settlements, such a tradition was well-established, even cherished, but here, down in the ruins of the once teeming megalopolis that filled the bay-line plains like a malodorous patch of dried vomit left on the planet by some careless God passing by in drunken stupor, it was judged by short-sighted petty moralists.

Consequently, here they were, waiting for the sun to set. Thinking of the little incident had Sui sporting a throbbing erection. He made a noise and pulled Mizari’s leash, and the servant came diligently. “Suck it,” he said, “it’s not food but it’ll keep your mouth occupied for a while.” Mizari reached forth with a hand, searched and found he sought; with a gloved hand gripping tightly around the base of Sui’s cock he closed in and soon enveloped the stalk in the warmth of his mouth. He did what you told him to, like the obedient servant he was; he had no mind of his own, no real interest, except the desire to dine upon unspeakable things.

Sui looked up at the sky as he was pleasured. The sun was still some time from setting, so he took hold of Mizari’s twin teased hot-pink bunches and held his face still. He was eager to return to pleasing his master. “Turn around, give me your arse,” Sui commanded. He got up, unstable on his thigh-height high-heeled black boots with extra-padding on the knees for all the crawling around that he did, with spots of dried mud sticking in places. Of course, it wasn’t mud at all. But it looked just the same. On his midriff he wore a tightly laced corset made from the shiny smooth skin of some abominable animal dredged out of the depths of Tsuruga Bay, dyed a matching pink. It was a short affair, not even covering his nipples, which, exposed as they were in the early cold of approaching night, were erect. His cock was hard, but not much larger for it; scared of the world, it pointed despondently towards the ground, even when infused with as much blood as possible. A little hard pinkie it was; cute, but without much utility. He turned around, revealing his well-proportioned fleshy bottom and the supple thighs, looking in the fading light as soft as the best of pillows.

He spread his buttocks with a hand on each; like a valley appearing through the clouds it came into view; that soiled, dirty hole, hairless but unkempt, smelling faintly of shit and leaked anal mucus; the little knot at the centre, the very lips of the anus, like a tiny mouth convulsed for a kiss. Mizari backed in silence towards Sui, and the latter was quickly there to assist the seating for the penetration. The rear mouth yawned its dirty lips toothlessly open as Sui’s thick cock went in like it had so many things before, and Mizari let out a quiet moan as he leaned himself backwards. Sui’s hands held his arms as he began to fuck, thrusting into those abnormal bowels, in and out, back and forth. Mizari broke out in a sweat from the exertion.

  
“It’s a good way to keep warm,” Sui said, “so keep at it. Getting quite cold...” His eyes peered up into the skies, then he shut them; darkness, glittering stars; the great gulf of the universe like an enormous anus ready to swallow him up, to swallow up his spend, his dirty, no-good spend; an avatar of the universal anus, that was what Mizari was. He reached around with a hand and grabbed Mizari’s flopping shy cock and tugged at it roughly. It was something he needed hardly to do for more than a minute before Mizari came, and he felt the stringy paste flow over his fingers.

“Who said you were allowed to come?” Sui asked then. The fucking was still on-going.

  
“I’m... really sorry,” Mizari replied. “I couldn’t hold it...”

  
“Dirty fucking shit-barrel,” Sui said. “Eat this up.” He shoved the hand in Mizari’s face, and that which had not dropped off and onto the dry grass and earth below was quickly lapped up. A dog’s meal.

Sui could feel he was approaching his own ejaculation. He withdrew, as quickly as he could. Mizari winced and cried out some guttural sound that formed no real words. Maybe the pain just made him forget how to speak... Or the smell had reached him already. Mizari flipped himself around, and went down on the shit-stained prick as fast as he could, a slither of drool being the first to tease the tip of the chocolate ice-cream cone that now stood in Sui’s crotch. Soon, all of it had been lapped up, chewed and swallowed, and he went on sucking; his head bobbed pleasantly, the hair looking almost red now as the darkness had spilled into the world. Then and there Sui came; the muscles of his legs convulsed, twitched a few times, as he could feel the pleasant sensation of the ejaculate being propelled up from the testicles and through the urethra; out and into the free world... of Mizari’s filthy vile mouth, like a blasphemous meal; whipped cream on chocolate melt.

Mizari swallowed it, and continued sucking for some time thereafter. Sui enjoyed the sensation of the tongue as it played against the extra-sensitive glans post-orgasm. Another need was pressing on, so when Mizari let the cock plop out of his mouth (still half-hard it lay long on Sui’s thigh like a large larva), Sui took hold of the cock, directed it in Mizari’s face, and began to piss. Mizari was soon at it again, swallowing as much as he could (though quite a bit he was not fast enough to swallow, it flowed out the corners of his mouth and onto his own knees.

When the pee-stream had dried out like a small river during an autumn drought, Sui got up and closed the front of his pastel-pink plastic Kimono. “Let’s go,” he said, “I reckon it is dark enough for us to proceed now. The settlement is just down the river-side from here.”

There was a boat anchored at a little decayed dock down in the river, and a sentry walked back and forth along a walkway erected at the crest of a large wall built by metal waste, concrete remains and odd elements of old building material. The gate was a simple door, at the side of which stood two guards, armed with rusty swords. The light of an electric lamp lit by current from an old battery lit the scene, casting long dark shadows of the scattered concrete blocks all around.

“You, there,” said one of the guards, “you the night soil man?”

Sui’s reply was a simple nod. The man stood in silent understanding and then moved aside while the other opened the door. Sui lead Mizari in through the gate into the settlement. Most lights were candles and torches of flame, though a handful of electric lights existed. The whirr of a generator somewhere, the smell of its petrol exhaust; ahead of them was a plaza of sorts, where old street pavement stones had been arranged haphazardly, where empty wooden stalls stood; some pathetic excuse for a market place. Ancient Christmas decoration lights hung across from wooden shacks built three stories tall, stacked slum-dwellings, covered with dirty weathered paper which had been painted over white and then written over; lame encouragements for hope in dark times, hollow promises for a better tomorrow.

An old fat man met them in the centre of the plaza. He spoke in a hushed voice, and asked them, like the guard, if they were here for the refuse collection. Sui nodded once again, and this time they were led down a narrow spiral staircase to a large steel door. “Through here, and down one more flight, is the cesspit,” said the man. “There’s a body down there – we thought we might as well leave it. So don’t mind it. It ended up there because some criminal came in last night and promised to empty, with a barrel along with him. He wanted money, and we gave him some. But the barrel he brought was not a real one, and it suffocated trying to eat to its master’s orders, and he ran off with the money – it was so little it wasn’t worth wasting any ammunition or energy on. Just be aware of what lies down there, and don’t get spooked.”

Sui nodded again. The fat man turned and headed back up the stairs. The door closed after him with a loud noise. Mizari was on his knees, and Sui tried the door before them. The odour that greeted them was sure to render nauseous the faint and untrained in waste handling. Sui reached for a lamp switch on his left, found one instead on the right, clicked it, and the chamber below was illumined. Against a floor of thinly spaced grills to filter out the liquids, was a room filled with piles of human excrement; the piles were formed at the bottom of pipes that led from the public bathrooms at ground level. Mizari rushed forwards, dipping his head into the shit like a hungry pig.

Sui retrieved the plug from his bag, spat on it, and walked up behind Mizari, and pressed it into his arse as he ate aggressively. With a forceful twisting it was locked in place, to make sure that none of the waste leaked in an inopportune location before disposal was due. Thereafter Sui turned his eyes to a shadowy corner of the foul-smelling room, where up against the wall lay a prostrate body in what to a live person would’ve been a terrible uncomfortable position. An arm seemed twisted backwards, but maybe that was only due to some action of rigor mortis; he took hold of it, but it held steady, unmovable. He gazed over at Mizari, but he was preoccupied with his duties; his cock stiffened further again, and the idea struck him; why not use the body, here, for releasing his tension? Yes, why not – it seemed odd that the idea had not occurred to him forthwith.

He spread the buttocks apart on the corpse, saw the filthy shit-stained hole, and pressed the head of his cock against it, pushing against the hard and little used opening. The shit, he reasoned, must have come from the posthumous evacuations of the bowels, when the abdominal muscles spasmed one last time before laying for ever more still. The sphincter of the body proved to offer supreme resistance, but he was not one to give up so fast, and soon he managed to gain entry to the deeper reaches of the rotting corpse. There he was, hunched over in the dirty cesspool, fucking a corpse betwixt the piles of human excretions; but the dirt was if anything something that just excited him further, the utter baseness of it all, the frank grit of unfiltered debauchery.

Before spending, however, he was distracted by Mizari’s moaning – he was full, no doubt about it, bloated as he was, his belly swollen up like a woman pregnant with triplets or more – and forced to withdraw his cock from the dead body; a lot of faeces had evidently been stuck inside after death, and the green-tinged sticky sludge clung to his cock as he stood up. Mizari had eaten up most of the refuse that was to be taken – the rest would probably be taken by someone else, tomorrow.

“There’s still some you haven’t dealt with,” Sui said to Mizari, who crawled on the floor like a child seeking a dear missing toy. “Are you sure we can leave it like this?” He was just messing around. “Well, if you can fit no more, I suppose you can fit no more,” Sui said. “But we have to make ourselves presentable. Clean me off.” He shifted his hips, and his cock flopped forwards, then upwards, the dirty waste clinging to it like paste. Mizari crawled over while moaning reluctantly in an indignant protest. “Don’t worry,” Sui said further, “it’s not much, just get it off.”

Mizari took it into his mouth, working his tongue as best as he could, clearing the waste off, and swallowing it; to him, the taste was not at all offensive. Sui was not satisfied with such a measly deal however, and began to thrust into Mizari’s mouth, delving deeper and deeper, until with a great push he forced himself down the oesophagus. Just as Sui came, Mizari vomited; sticky warm gelatinous shit mixed with stomach acids shoot up, gushing over Sui’s cock, and then his crotch; dripping down from his testicles. It tingled slightly.

“Fuck,” Sui said – at first as though he was angry – but then soon showed a great smile. “That was some great shit. We’ve got to try that again some time – maybe before I come. But we can’t leave this mess on the floor.” He stood now in a puddle of shit-vomit. “Lap it up and we can get out of here.”

Mizari obeyed his master, putting his arms apart he reached down onto the floor, and with assistance from his hands, shuffled the rancid mixture into his mouth, swallowing it rapidly, like it was delicious; watching it made Sui’s erection start getting stiff again, so he looked away, thinking of a barren meadow in a thick pine forest, where the only thing sexual was the enticing scent of—he wasn’t sure what direction his sombre fantasy was going in, so he cut it short, for he heard Mizari stop cleaning up.

It did look quite good – as good as a cesspit needed to look, any way. Some shit was left, mostly along the walls, but the disposal piles had mostly been handled. The pile of vomit was now only a wet spot on the floor – no one would care for that here. Sui still had vomit on his clothes, and that would have to be sorted, and Mizari’ was covered in caked slowly drying shit, around his mouth in particular, and his hands (like a child who had been digging in the sand box for far too long just after a rain-storm); a little cling to his pink frenzied fringe, but it was nothing that required proper cleaning, one could just wipe that off. Sui liked to keep his barrel dirty. At that last thought, he once again began to develop an erection.

He tugged at the leash, and ascended the stairs, leaving in quietness the settlement, passing the guards at the gate, who said nothing this time. Mizari walked beside him, holding his bloated belly and moaning now and then. They made for Southern Region Designated Waste Off-Loading Site, a former swamp now used as a landfill and waste dump – a former amusement facility, likely a large indoor water park – over whose collapsed ruins, with proper concrete foundation stopping drainage into the general waters of the area – various waste products were nowadays dumped. At the site was a winding rusty stair leading up to what must once have been one of the diving towers; at least half of it was now buried in ruins and waste accumulated throughout the years.

At the top, facing the great pile of human detritus assorted, Mizari got down on all fours over the vast emptiness. Sui twisted the plug out of Mizari’s anus, and in not long, the flow began; like a volcanic lahar the torrent of wet pungent shit shot out and down, spraying over a forgotten, broken and rusty refrigerator’s back-side; the flow ended after a couple of minutes of non-stop gushing, and was followed by a handful of dry farts. Mizari’s belly had retreated to its ordinary size, though his anus would remain distended for some time afterwards – which was always boring for Sui. He patted Mizari on the head for good work, and let him suck his cock again as a treat. The moon had turned reddish due to some cloud of pollutant particles drifting around the world from fuck-knew-where, and made the shadows cast in its light look odd and malformed as they left the dumping grounds. They’d have to visit one of the public water fountains to clean their dirty bodies before going on home, Sui thought, and tried to think of a good location.


End file.
